


Gabriel's Candy Shop

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Random One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 15





	Gabriel's Candy Shop

As Sam walks down the street, he sees a candy store. It's not a place he would normally go, but for some reason he felt drawn to it and with the snow coming down on him, he wasn't going to turn down a heated place to warm up.

As he got closer, he read the window sign. " **Gabriel's Candy Shop** " along with the words was a cartoon man leaning against the " **G** ". He was blond and had a lollipop in hand. The cartoon was in the classic red and white stripe suit with a red hat. The long he looked the better it was, until he swore the cartoon winked at him.

Confused, Sam stumbled inside where, low and behold, the cartoon stood as a real person, who was leaning on a gumball machine and undressing Sam with his eyes. In a state of shock Sam just stood there.

"Why hello there Sam. What can I get for that giant sweet tooth?" The man, Gabriel maybe, asked.

"How do you know my name?" Sam was utterly and blatantly confused.

"You got your name tag on, Barnes And Noble." Looking at his shirt, he was in fact still wearing his nametag. "I'm Gabriel, welcome to my own personal crack house of caffeine." Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... so you own this place?" Sam asked, slightly more interested in Gabriel's eyes that his story. Except that Sam was straight, right?

"No, the store just happens to be named after me. Yes, I own this store! Well, co-own. Cassy co-signed, but he's in accounting." Gabriel rambled and stopped to look at the giant in front of him, fully taking in this hot piece of ass.

"Whose Cassy?" Sam asked. He figured it was who Gabriel was dating, which made him sad, but he didn't know why.

"Oh, Castiel. He's my little brother. Practically raised him and Balthazar." Gabriel smirked, pulling a sucker from his pocket. "So what can I do you for?"

"Excuse me?" Sam turned red, his mind going to a dirty place.

"Ya know, what are you looking for? Present for the significant other, post break-up kit, a treat for one, or maybe my number?" Gabriel said, twisting the sucker in his fingers.

"On! I just... uh... I came in... I- I- I'm straight." Sam panicked. Why was he so work up over a guy hitting on him? And why did he like Gabriel's flirting?

"Sure about that?" Sam nodded hastily and Gabriel sighed. "Too bad. I gotta think for tall guys and you're fine."

Gabriel walked past Sam, leaving a surprise if his pocket. He went to the counter to wait.

Sam took a deep breath. He was straight, right? He walked down the isles, internally debating if he really wasn't straight. So what if he though Gabriel was good looking, he could think that and still be straight. Had he ever liked guys before? When Sam really thought, there might have been a few guys that he maybe kinda sorta had a tiny crush on. Maybe he would take Gabriel's offer.

Wait, is that box called the 'Penis Party'? Sam snickers and looks at what's inside: banana suckers, eggplant shaped chocolate, coconut balls, and chocolate coated peanuts. It was hilarious and would highly embarrass Dean if he brought his new conquest to Christmas.

Sam decided he would get it for Dean, risking life and limb for a joke, and find something for himself. After a good five minutes Sam decided to get himself white chocolate coated pretzels. Not the healthiest, but Sam figured he'd earned it.

When Sam put the items on the counter, he got a raised eyebrow from Gabriel.

"So Mr. Straight, buying a 'Penis Party'?" Gabriel joked.

"It's a joke on my brother this Christmas. I think it's hilarious. The pretzels are for me, thanks."

"Alright then big boy," Sam turned red in seconds,"that'll be $25.89, but for the small price of an additional wink, I'll throw in my number and the possibility of a date. Act now before this offer ends." Gabriel said like a TV commercial.

Sam laughed and gave in and gave Gabriel a wink. At the least they could be friends.

Gabriel, being the dramatic bitch he was, clutched his chest with a gasp.

"OH WOW! I turned a straight guy! That's like what," he stopped and pretended to count on his fingers, :8 guys I've turned, but I think you might be special." Gabriel smiled and put a sucker in the same pocket he dropped something in earlier. "A little present from me." He said with a wink.

Sam paid for the sweets and set off for his apartment. When he got there, he set the sweets on the table and reached into his pocket for the sucker. When he did, a wrapper fell to the floor. Sam picked it up an on the back was Gabriel's name and number witha winky face.

Ssm smiled and rolled his eyes. He pinned the number to his cork board and put the sucker in his mouth; he tasted banana, of course.


End file.
